fussballstatistikenfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Loskri
Hi, Fussballstatistiken-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite 1. Bundesliga. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 16:34, 17. Nov. 2009 Admin-Rechte Nein, leider wurden mir noch keine Admin-Rechte gegeben :( Hast du denn schon welche? Metze21 14:14, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hab das Bild upgeloaded. Bitte sehr! Metze21 18:10, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Kannst du Borussia Mönchengladbach auch so fertig machen wie VfL Wolfsburg. Hatte bisher nur den Wikipediatext von M´gladbach darein kopiert. Danke! :) Metze21 14:15, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry, dass ich nochmal schreibe, aber ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich die gelbe Karte, rote Karte und den Soccerball als Bilder hochgeladen habe. So sieht der Artikel 1. Bundesliga-Saison 2009/2010 ein bisschen besser aus. :) Metze21 14:56, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hab den Anfang mit den Spielern gemacht: Nuri Sahin. Hab bisher aber nur den Steckbrief kreiert. Metze21 13:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, du hast doch jetzt Admin-Rechte??? Kannst du mir evtl. auch welche geben??? Dann kann ich auch mehr mithelfen und aufräumen. Ich werde mich dann auch viel um das Löschen und erneuern von Bildern kümmern. Schreib bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite zurück. Metze21 16:31, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, Sry dass ich die letzten 2-3 Wochen keine Zeit hatte, beim Fußballstatistiken-Wiki weiterzuhelfen. Aber nun bemühe ich mich sehr, hier wieder etwas aktiver zu werden. Metze21 17:39, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hab jetzt auch Admin-Rechte von MtaÄ bekommen. Habe auch schon ein paar Bilder (Flaggen) gelöscht, die im PNG-Format waren und schon im SVG-Format vorhanden sind. Das Problem mit der Brasilienflagge konnte ich leider nicht beheben. Ich habe es nochmal upgeloaded, aber da ist wohl ein Fehler in dem Quelltext vorhanden. Ich schau mal, was ich da noch tun kann ;) Gruß, Metze21 18:04, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich wollte nur eben Bescheid geben, dass ich stellvertretend für das Fußballstatistiken-Team (also hauptsächlich wir beide) allen Lesern, die dieses Wiki nicht mehr vor Weihnachten besuchen können, ein frohes Fest gewünscht habe. Zum Nachlesen: auf der Hauptseite unter News. Metze21 21:12, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Oder soll ich das darüber verschieben? ... passt vielleicht besser ... ich mach das einfach mal ;) Metze21 21:13, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- Gute Idee! Bin voll und ganz damit einverstanden. Metze21 17:40, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, weiß ich Bescheid. Metze21 11:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Findest du es keine gute Idee, die Sieger bei 1. Bundesliga 2009/10/Spieltage in fetten Buchstaben zu schreiben? Also ich fand das eine gute Idee. Darum hatte ich das ja auch gemacht :) Gruß, Metze21 16:49, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Habe soeben deine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht. Also ich meine das mit dem Fettschreiben. Metze21 17:10, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Sollen wir vielleicht die Seite 1. Bundesliga 2009/10 in die verschiedenen Spieltage einteilen??? Also so wie bei 1. Bundesliga 2009/10/1. Spieltag??? Wir können ja dann auf der Seite 1. Bundesliga 2009/10 Links zu den verschiedenen Spieltagen erstellen. Metze21 16:10, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Einverstanden. Ich werde dann jetzt auch png-bilder benutzen/hochladen. Metze21 18:00, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi, zuerst Mal vielen Dank, dass du so aktiv an dieser Wiki mitarbeitest. Ich bin Mrbond006, der Gründer dieser Wiki. Leider hatte ich Beruflich sehr viel Stress in letzter Zeit, so dass ich leider nicht mehr weiterarbeiten konnte. Jetzt habe ich aber wieder ein bisschen Zeit und möchte mich um dieses Projekt wieder kümmern. Leider ist diese Wiki glaube ich Inaktiv oder so gewesen, auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Admin-Recht. Ich wäre sehr froh wenn du mir die freischalten könntest. Ausserdem sollten wir uns auf einheitliche Vorlagen festlegen: Kader eines Vereins usw. (Ist im Moment leider noch etwas uneinheitlich) Lg und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit Mrbond006 Danke! Ich mache dasselbse dann auch noch für ein paar andere Ligen. Ich beginne mit der englischen Premier League, wenn das okay ist. Metze21 17:50, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- So ... du hast zwar noch nicht zurückgeschrieben (was auch nicht schlimm ist), aber die Premier League ist so gut wie fertig. Ich lade morgen noch die restlichen Logos hoch und füge die Punkte etc. in die Tabelle ein. Dann ist die "Rohversion" von der Premier League fertig. Viele Grüße, Metze21 19:15, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kannst du mal versuchen dieses Bild zu löschen: http://fussballstatistiken.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Blackburn.jpg. Irgendwie hat da jemand dieses komische Bild hochgeladen und man kann das nicht löschen. Metze21 11:50, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, Kannst du mir sagen, wie man die flagicon ändern kann? Ich möchte zum Beispiel statt flagicon|Kazakhstan flagicon|Kasachstan schreiben können. Bitte um schnelle Antwort. Gruß, Metze21 20:54, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tippspiel Super Idee! Bin dabei! Metze21 08:39, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, ich habe soeben meine Tipps für den 33. Spieltag abgegeben. Es ist zwar ein bisschen früh, aber lieber zu früh als zu spät ;) Gruß, Metze21 07:30, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Joah ne ... Ich finds recht cool, dass Christoph wieder nach Deutschland kommt. Aber warum ausgerechnet Schalke? Ich oute mich jetzt hier mal: Ich bin Dortmund-Fan und freue mich deswegen nich so sehr dass er ausgerechnet nach Schalke wechseln wird. Da ich ihn aber als Spieler bewundere und ihn auch live kennen gelernt habe, finde ich es gut, dass er nun endlich von Real Madrid wegkommt. Hier in Deutschland wird er sich bestimmt viel wohler fühlen. Gruß, Metze21 13:51, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht vergessen, aber ich erinnere dich trotzdem daran: Du musst noch das Tippspiel auswerten. Wenn du keine Zeit dafür hast, übernehme ich das wohl für diesen Spieltag. Gruß, Metze21 19:13, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, Sorry, dass ich fett in den News geschrieben habe, aber man braucht doch nicht gleich alles komplett raus löschen. Du hättest mich ja auch höflich darauf aufmerksam machen könne. Naja, ich entschuldige mich trotzdem nochmal ... habe ich leider übersehen. Passiert nicht nochmal ;) Gruß, Metze21 18:20, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi nochmal, ich wollte dich nur kurz daran erinnern, dass du dein Tipps noch nicht abgegeben hast. Gruß, Metze21 19:27, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Kannst du dich vielleicht um die Datei "Green Arrow Up.svg" kümmern? --> http://fussballstatistiken.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Green_Arrow_Up.svg Irgendetwas stimmt damit nicht. Danke! Gruß, Metze21 16:31, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) - Sry, flacher Alarm! Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung! Metze21 07:48, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Warum löscht du einfach so den gesamten "News"-Teil? Es soll doch kurz die wichtigsten Nachrichten der letzten Tage wiedergeben und ich habe diesmal nichts fett markiert. Metze21 17:39, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, nur zur Info: Ich habe nicht von Wikipedia abgeschrieben, sondern die Aufstellung, etc. selbst aufgestellt. Außerdem ist dein Format auch fast genau so. Gruß, Metze21 08:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Aber ich finde es besser, die Flagge hinter dem Schiedsrichter hinzuzufügen, als da einfach nur z.B. "Usbekistan" hinzuschreiben. Metze21 15:08, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, dann werde ich es natürlich umändern. Ich will ja nicht, dass wir uns nachher streiten ;) Metze21 17:38, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Stimmt! Da hatte ich gar nicht dran gedacht. WM und Bundesliga sind ja auch völlig verschieden. Ich änder das mal eben um. Metze21 19:15, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Warum machen wir nicht einfach nur die Seite FIFA_Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft™_2010/Gruppe_A, B, etc. anstatt die Gruppen noch in 1. Spieltag, 2. Spieltag, 3. Spieltag aufzuteilen? Gruß, Metze21 15:23, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, das mit dem Tippspiel ist jetzt ein wenig blöd gelaufen. Ich war die letzten Tage nicht zu Hause und konnte deshalb meine Tipps nicht abgeben. Glück für dich, Pech für mich. Viele Grüße, Metze21 16:47, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, ich bin wieder da! Hab vergessen dir zu sagen dass ich erstmal im urlaub bin aber jetzt kann ich wieder mithelfen. Könntest du mir sagen ob sich viel hier geändert hat? Danke! Viele Grüße, Metze21 14:42, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Die Auswertung des WM-Tippspiels streichen wir, okay? Ich habe nicht alle Tipps von uns beiden und müsste auch alles nacharbeiten. Also konzentrieren wir uns im Tippspiel auf die Bundesliga ;) Metze21 10:34, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich hab ein Problem mit dem "Vorschaubild" von Datei:1 FC Kaiserslautern. Eigentlich sollte sich das Vorschaubild doch dem Bild anpassen ... Oder sollen wir für das neue Logo vom 1. FC Kaiserslautern eine neue Datei-Seite aufmachen? Metze21 18:03, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- findest du es keine gute idee bei dem Artikel UEFA Champions League 2010/11 die Vereinswappen statt der Flaggen hinzuzufügen? Statt der Flaggen hatte ich ja die Landeskürzel in Klammern dahinter geschrieben. Ich finde, dass das eine gute Idee war. Schreib bitte zurück ,warum dir das nicht gefällt, ansonsten änder ich das wieder so wie es vorher war, okay? Gruß, Metze21 16:40, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- du hast ja einfach UEFA Champions League 2010/11 von Wikipedia kopiert. Wenn du meine Arbeit mit den Wappen unter dem Motto "Weg mit dem Mist" wegmachst und dann so ein Wikipedia-Artikel kopierst, dann fühl ich mich verarscht. Ich mach das wieder rückgängig und benutze die flagicons, damit man auch erkennt, aus welchen Ländern die Vereine stammen. Aber die Vereinslogos lasse ich trotzdem da. Wenn du nochmal darüber reden möchtest, dann schreib mir einfach. Metze21 09:43, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- ich hab UEFA Champions Leaue 2010/11 nochmals umgeändert, sodass "deine Flaggen" und "meine Logos" in der Tabelle vorhanden sind. Schau es dir mal an und sag mir deine Meinung. Ich habe die Vereine, die eine Runde weiter sind grün gefärbt und die Ergebnisse blau, damit sie sich vom Rest abheben. Ich hoffe dir gefällts so ... Metze21 14:59, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Damit bin ich auch super zufrieden. Dann haben wir unsere endgültige Fassung also gefunden :) ... Ach übrigens: wir können ja mal unsere diskussionsbeiträge aus dem jahr 2009 löschen. Dann ist es auf der Diskussionsseite nicht mehr sooo voll. Metze21 17:00, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Geht klar ... ehem, kannst du bilder hochladen? bei mir steht da dass das deaktiviert wurde. Wenn du weißt woran das liegt, könntest du es dann wieder aktivieren? Sonst kann ich bei UEFA Champions League 2010/11 nicht weiterarbeiten und die UEFA Europa League 2010/11 nicht erstellen. Bitte melde dich bald. Metze21 15:43, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich hab mal geschaut ob ich in anderen wikis etwas hochladen könnte, aber fehlanzeige. Vielleicht wird irgendwas von den "Chefs" umgeändert, sodass alle Spezial:Uploads vorerst stillgelegt wurden. Mal schauen, ob man in den nächsten Tagen wieder uploaden kann. Gruß, Metze21 18:29, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, Warum machst du nichts mehr im Wiki? Und warum tippst du auch nicht mehr die Bundesligaspiele? Gruß, Metze21 17:34, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC)